Imperfect Perfection
by savannah.allers
Summary: This story takes place shortly after Book 4, related to the budding relationship between Korra and Asami, and the inner turmoil within Korra, from her station as the Avatar, to her own sexuality.
1. New Beginnings (Ch 1-4)

"Imperfect Perfection" -by me, Vanessa, aka Asami Sato

-CHAPTER 1 - Hidden Feelings, True Emotion-

It was a busy day, and unfortunately the hours that seemed to drag on for what felt like forever, now appeared to be only minutes long at a time. The summer night's air was warm, yet strangely cool as it gracefully touched my radiant skin. One foot giving support while I leaned back against a pillar. The other fell free over the side as I lightly tapped my heel against the railing in a rhythmic pattern with the ticking of the nearby clock from my bedroom.

"Why can't I get rid of this strange itch at the back of my mind? Ugh, it feels like it's been there for months." I said to myself, not knowing why it was there to begin with, but yet at the same time felt so familiar.

"Is something wrong?" Said a familiar and sweet voice of my friend.

"Oh," I said, somewhat startled that someone had gone through my room to see me...yet I clearly left the doors open as I'm reminded by the opulent curtains flowing in sync with the gentle breeze. "Hi Asami. Not really...Well-sort of...I don't know..." I started to trail off, bringing my legs up to meet my forehead as I buried my face into my knees. I looked back up to meet the gazing eyes of the face that was now showing genuine concern. Asami gave her all-knowing, friendly smile like a best friend would. Wait. Is she my best friend? Asami started to speak.

"I thought I'd check on you. You seemed somewhat secluded, even after being back with everyone." She said, stopping at the railing where my feet lay. "Tea?"

I smiled a little as I took the cup she offered. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I don't mean to be. I just have a lot on my mind." I said, staring at the contents of the cup.

"Like what?" I started to feel more nervous, but didn't understand why.

"Well, I've been thinking..." Asami raised an eybrow.

"What about?"

"Well," I started to say, as I lightly waterbended the tea around in a circular motion. I looked back at Asami. "What was your childhood like?" Asami seemed perplexed at my apparent and sudden interest in her past. Her previous life.

"Oh, it not as glamourous as you may think." She started."

"Come on. The Great Miss Sato had a horrible upbringing?" I teased, lightly tapping my foot against her shoulder.

"Ha, yeah. As a kid, I was always bullied, being so prim and proper. Being 'daddy's little girl,' always being tormented by the other students. That is, until my teenage years." My brunette friend began. I subconciously berated myself for staring, being so enamored - Is that the word? - with the story Asami was telling me.

"Oh?" I answered, being intrigued. Asami let out a sigh.

"That was when my dad insisted on me taking self-defense classes. He always said," she continued in her imitating voice of her father. "You need to be able to take care of yourself, no matter what. Anything may happen. So I took the classes to appease him. I hated it at first but quickly found I had a knack for it, obviously." Asami finished, holding her arm as she looked at the ground beneath her.

I suddenly started to feel a pang of longing...and slight loneliness. "It must have been great: having a childhood and all." I replied, looking back out at the ocean.

"What do you mean?"

I looked back at Asami with a somewhat sad expression on my face. "I grew up in a compound until I was 18. Everyone back home was afraid that the Red Lotus would take me, or worse. Long story short, most of my entire life was mainly Avatar training and being with my parents." I tried to hold back the tears I knew were about to start. Asami came a little closer to me, placing her hand on my shoulder. My heart seemed to skip a beat, but why? Ungh, this damn itch!

"I can't imagine what that must have been like, and I don't really know how to even begin to, but I'm here for you, whenever you need." I smiled back at her, putting my hand on top of hers.

"Thank you."

As the awkward silence started to settle in, the wind began to come out of nowhere. "Would you like to go inside?" I asked, to which Asami giggled slightly.

"Sure, I'd like that. Would prefer it, actually."

I turned the extra lamp back on at the other end of the nightstand as I sat on the side of the bed across from the chair that Asami chose as her current resting place. I kicked my slippers off and let out a sigh. Asami further broke the silence.

"Something on your mind?" She asked. I hesitated to answer.

"I...I don't know." I started.

"It's OK. You can tell me anything. I know you want to talk, and I'm here to help get anything off your chest." Said Asami. I wordlessly looked at her. "I can keep a secret. I promise."

"Well, actually there is something I wanted to ask another girl, but everyone that I know is pretty much my mom's age...or older." I stated in a more awkward tone than I had anticipated.

"OK, shoot."

"How-How do you know when you're in love?" I asked, sheepishly.

"Oh!" Replied Asami, putting the tip of her finger to her chin. "Well, I guess to put it simply, you just know."

"That's...really not putting it 'simply.'" I laughed.

"What I mean is, that you basically just know: Like, you spend a lot of time with that someone. You're always happy to see and be around that one person, and miss them when they're not around or if you haven't seen them in a while."

"Oh, I see." I flatly said.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

I sighed in defeat. "OK...well, It's obvious that I dated Mako for a while, and at the time I THOUGHT I was in love, but then I realized later on that it was more of an infatuation." I said as Asami looked back at me with concern. "Then there's Bolin, and yeah, I know that he had a crush on me, but I only see him as the brother I never had, and I'm glad that we have the relationship that we have now. Then there's you." I paused shortly after.

"Me?"

I laughed at her apparent confusion. "Yeah. I mean, you're smart, brave, outgoing, beautiful." I started to say, not realizing she was sitting beside me until she was already there. I felt the tears coming back. "I guess what I'm trying to say is...is that I wish I had what you had." I looked at her, sympathy written all over mixed with a saddened expression. The tears started to flow and I could feel myself choke inbetween barely audible sobs. "Sure your life wasn't all a fairy tale, but I would have dreamed of that kind of life over being confined to a camp." I continued, trying to control my breathing. I looked back at my feet as I rubbed the pale blue carpet underneath my toes. "I'm also glad that you're in my life, as well as Mako and Bolin and the rest. I'm happy that I met yo-" I said. As I attempted to look back at Asami, I instinctively reacted to her face being so close to mine that I instantly tried to back myself away, however I slipped in the process, Asami falling on top of me, standing her upp er body on her hands, placed on either side of my head. My eyes wide with shock, mind rapidly trying to fathom exactly what was happening. After a few seconds, my mouth finally caught up with my head, eyes still wide looking back at her. "What are you do-!" I yelled in a hushed whisper, unable to move my lips to finish as hers were pressed against them, her hands running through my hair as she pressed her body down on me. A million thoughts began to race through my mind. With every one wanting to slap her, there were 10 that wanted more of what had just happened. I didn't know what to think, so I just continued to stare at her, still wide-eyed in shock.

Asami looked back at me after the kiss with a loving expression that quickly turned to embarassment. "Oh-...oh no. I'm...I'm so sorry. It's just that with all the signals I thought...When you blushed after I complimented your hair...I...I thought that...you...you...I should go."

"Wait!"I said as Asami had quickly turned around. A worried look on her face.

"I..."

"...Korra, I-"

I smiled. "It's...It's alright. Just..."

"I won't...I mean I..." She looked down.

"...Give me some time. OK?" I said to my best friend. Asami looked back to me. "...I wasn't expecting that...but I didn't stop you, either." I said with a warm smile that Asami matched shortly after.

"OK...I'll-see you tomorrow?" She said, to which I smiled a bit more, and with that, Asami left my room. I watched a bit longer through my window before the night slowly obscured my view, while taking in the moment that had just come to pass. I laid back down on my bed, and turned off the lights. I sighed in contentment, looking over at Naga as she started to nestle a bit where she was sleeping. I slowly closed my eyes.

The itch was gone.

-CHAPTER 2 - The Things We Share-

I woke up earlier than I wanted, but still felt as energized as a full night's sleep would have given. I sighed as I yawned and stretched while getting out of bed. I placed two fingers on her lips as my memories reminisced about the event of the night before. "Gah, I feel like I'm 14 again...about that boy I liked back home." I said to myself, only to realize that I never really had the simple luxury of having any specific life events that only a kid could have, let alone which side of the gold piece I liked. I dismissed the thought and got ready for the day.

I gathered my usual attire and headed to the bathroom, not before I paused in the doorway to look back at the necklace that was laying on my nightstand, and earthbent it around my neck. "My stomach feels funny," I said. "So...this is how it feels." I went on as I rubbed my midsection as the waterdrops cascaded on my caramel skin, waterbending two bubbles together as I pinched underneath to form a heart, suds caught within its center. I quickly dismissed this as well. "Come on, Korra. Keep it together." I said, as I cut my shower short and waterbended the rest around my body for a quick rinse. I hastily put my pants on and paused when I grabbed my shirt and caught myself staring in the mirror. I've checked myself out plenty of times in the mirror before, but never like this. I started feeling very...yeahhh...when my mind started to subconsciously replace my face and skin to that of Asami's. I snapped myself back to reality. "OK, THAT happened!" I quickly put my tank top on and left my room.

I didn't get too far when Naga tackled me in her routine greeting. "Hey girl. Ahhh! Good morning to you, too." I responded, as she licked the side of my face. "Thank the spirits for waterbending." I thought to myself. "Ready to go?" Naga bowed her head in reply as I spun around in the air and landed on her saddle. An hour had passed before I reached my destination. A shady meadow on the outskirts of Republic City. "Good girl, Naga. I can get back on my own later on." I said, nudging Naga to go on home. She wimpered a little. "Don't worry," I laughed. "I didn't forget this time." I said, throwing a treat for her to catch. She panted happily before turning around to leave. I walked a short distance over to a tall tree, sitting down on its sunny side to begin my weekly meditation. It wasn't long before I was within the Spirit World, but something was off. I knew that I wasn't merely dreaming, I definitely was in the Spirit World, but for what had happened didn't take long.

The sky went from being happily sunny, to dark and raining. I shook my arms and pushed the excess water off my chest when I felt someone behind me. "If you only see things for what they are. You blind yourself to other possibilities."

"Zaheer!" I yelled. He only smirked at me.

"Heh, relax. I gotta get out of that musty prison once in a while."

"What do you want?" I spoke, not breaking my gaze from him.

"I figured you already knew." replied Zaheer, pointing upward. A break in the clouds revealed a long-haird woman holding a bouquet of blue roses in her hands upon her chest. I then saw from the corner of my eye that Zaheer started to make airbending motions. I jerked my head back down as the ground beneath me gave way. I fell for what seemed like hours, until a giant, feminine hand caughed me.

"No matter what happens...I'll be there for you." A voice said in a very loving and sincere tone.

"...Asami...?"

"Korra...Korra...Korra...Korra...Korra..."

"What? What is it? I'm right here." I said, somewhat confused as to what was happening. I stretched my arm out to reach her face, then everything went black.

"Korra? Korra, are you alright?" Said the concerned voice of my newfound love. I clutched my forehead.

"Nngh...Ye-...Yeah..I'll be fine. What happened?" I looked up to her bright, emerald oceans.

"You've been out for quite a while." Asami started. "I saw you meditating and wanted to surprise you when you got back, but you had fallen over. I was worried." I lightly pressed my lips to hers after I saw that we were in her living room.

"Thank you for caring." I sheepishly replied. "How long was I out?"

"About a few hours. The sun's only started to set." Replied Asami as I looked out the window, suddenly becoming wide-eyed.

"Oh no." I gasped.

"What is it?" Asami said, getting up off the couch, placing her hand on my shoulder.

I met her hand with my own as I turned around to meet her arms wrapped around my waist. My own circling around her neck. "I was supposed to meet my parents tomorrow." I said, looking up at those gorgeous eyes of hers again. She kissed me again.

"You can stay here if you like. I'll wake you up early so you can see them in the afternoon." She smiled.

"Thank you, but I can sleep in a little. They're actually in town to visit me. They're staying at a hotel."

"Then I guess we don't need to go to bed so soon." She teased as she pinched the side of my chest. I blushed at the affectionate attention I was receiving since we arrived, when uneasiness began to creep inside of me.

"That's...kind of what I wanted to talk to you about." I began, looking away. Asami furrowed her brow.

"What is it?" She asked. There was a slight pause of awkward silence before I began to speak again.

"I've...never been with anyone before, like this, and certainly not with another woman." Asami smiled.

"Neither have I." said Asami, intertwining her fingers with mine.

"You mean..."

"Well, I've had relationships before. Serious relationships that lasted for some time, but I've never been with another girl before."

I looked at her from the side as I crossed my arms. "Must be nice...having experience." I said without thinking.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I quickly gathered my thoughts.

"Sorry, that's not what I meant! I just, I've...never been in...love, before." I received a shocked expression on Asami's face.

"You're...in love with me?" I felt my cheeks flush again. The warm feeling inside returning all over again.

"Yeah. Have been for a long time now."

"How long?"

"About two and a half years now, actually."

"But, we've been writing each other letters for only a few months, before I saw you again." I couldn't help but beam at her again, as she was trying to put two and two together.

"...Yeah." I said, grabbing my upper arm as Asami looked at me contently. Her eyes started to well up at the sudden revelation.

"Ohhh Korra~" said Asami, as she bombarded my cheek and upper neck with a barrage of sweet, gentle kisses.

"Whoa, down girl. It's not like this is the last you're going to see me." I giggled, teasing her.

"I know. It's just great to know that you feel the same way about me.

"I think so, too." I said as I cupped her face. Asami replied in kind, then lowered her gaze to my lips, then she gasped as she looked at what was around my neck.

"That's so pretty." Said Asami in a single breath of wonder and excitement. I never broke my eye contact from her.

"Thank you. It's a genuine choker." I began, as Asami rubbed the crystal brooch that hung from the delicate golden chain. My heart fluttered as she lightly brushed her fingertips against my skin. "It was my mother's."

"It's red." She replied.

"Yeah. It is." Asami just stared at me. "Listen. I wanted you to know that, no matter what happens, I'll always come back to you." I started to tear up. "Whether I'm only gone for a day, or halfway across the world. I'll always be with you." I placed my hand over her heart. I kept going as the tears began to flow freely from my eyes. I wiped a finger underneath my eye. "It's just...I've never felt this way before, and...and I don't really know how to put this into words, or how I should act, but I do know how I feel about you. At first I thought it was simply because you are my best friend, but as the months turned into years, and my feelings for you became too much to bear. That every night, when I was living in the Earth Kingdom, when I went to sleep, I always thought of you." I paused as Asami stared into my eyes as I poured my heart out to her. "I honestly never thought that I would be attracted to another woman, and no matter what happens, I don't care about that. What matters is that I know that I want to be with you. To share my life with. I love you, Asami, and...I always will.

"Korra~" she said, as we continued to stare into each other's soul. I didn't realize that we were pressed against each other, that the warm feeling inside began to feel like an inferno, and that I started to feel warmth, there. I knew that my face must have been a deep shade of red as I suddenly became aware that our breasts were also pressed to hers, that I looked away, still smiling. I felt Asami's thumb on my chin, with her hand underneath. I looked back at her to be met with another kiss, even more passionate than what we've had before. My eyes rolled back as I slowly closed them as I gave into the sweet sensation. I couldn't help but moan a little as her tongue explored. I felt her arms wrap around my neck as they rested on my shoulders. I wanted to return our embrace, but personally felt awkward about it. I had my hands along her waist, but quickly balled my fingers back into the palms of my hands, not knowing exactly how I should do this when Asami spoke again.

"Here. Let me guide you." She said, seductively. She gently guided me by my wrists as she moved them down to the small of her back. I then realized that the nightgown she was wearing didn't have a back to it. I exhaled finally as I began to feel more at ease.

"Hey, Asami."

"Yes?"

"Would it be alright if...if I stayed the night?" I said, rubbing the back of my neck as I broke our hold.

"Of course you can. I have a spare room just over-"

"No, I mean, can...can I...sleep with you?" I tried to say as to not make it seem awkward, but to no avail. Asami giggled at me.

"I'd like that," came her reply as she started to lead me by the hand. "Come on, it's getting late anyways." I gently gripped Asami's hand as we headed for her bedroom. Blushing maddeningly as I couldn't help but admire the dimples on her lower back. I bit my lower lip as I looked away. We arrived at her bedside after I threw my boots and sleeves off. Asami motioned me into bed, to which I complied, unable to remove the smile on my face. It didn't take long after I rested into a comfortable position on my back as Asami turned the lights off and got into bed herself, resting on my side, placing her arm between my cleavage as she playfully stroked the red, glass casing on my necklace. I could see the reflection of the moonlight going back and forth on her face. "So..." Asami said.

"So..." I replied.

"Any story behind this?" She said, mentioning the glass casing.

"Oh," I started, absent-mindedly rubbing the small of her back with my index finger in a circular motion. "You remember I said it was my mother's? Well, she had told me that back when she was a kid, she had a childhood love from a young boy from the Fire Nation. I thought it was kind of cute, as she told me that they were only about nine at the time.

"What happened?" I let out a sigh.

"She said that he had been drafted when he turned eighteen...and she never saw him again."

"Awww, that's sad." Asami had said with sincere compassion. "So, why do you have it?" I looked at her in response before I used my words.

"I remember that I told her that I liked it, back when I was 6. I've had it ever since. I actually forgot I had it until earlier this morning before I left, but now, every time I look at it," I paused again as I met her hand on my chest with mine. "I think of you."

"Oh Korra~" she said as she kissed me again. "Not only a master of the 4 elements, but also a master with flirting as well~" I smiled and playfully pinched her.

"Oh Lady Asami...ever such the tease." I replied, as I took my turn to kiss her. My thoughts then began to drift into my typical awkward uncertainty, yet again. "Um...this isn't awkward for you, is it? I mean, us, being together, like this." I looked at ourselves up and down, implying the loving embrace we were sharing once again.

"No. Why would it?" Said Asami, as she lifted herself up on her forearms. Her kneeds on either side of my left thigh. Our breasts barely making contact. I felt the need to remind her. I whispered...

"Because I've never done this before." I stated, gazing into her emerald-hue orbs. I rested my arms on either side of my head. Asami continued to reassure me that my feelings were indeed being returned. She leaned back into me, clasping my hands with mine.

"Korra. You have nothing to worry about." She ran her hands through my hair. "From now and forever: no matter what happens...I'll be there for you." I smled at her once more, before reaching around her neck and pulling her into a passionate kiss of my own, as she had hours before. I ran a hand through her raven silk hair as the other explored her sexy, porcelain skin. I couldn't find the words to describe these feelings within me, but for once in my adult life, no matter how young it may still be, I knew that I was finally happy.

-Chapter 3, Love Doesn't Hold Back-

Last night had me in a much needed deep sleep. Deeper than I could remember in years. I creaked an eye open a little as the morning sun greeted my sleepy face. I opened my mouth in a silent yawn so as not to awake the sleeping beauty beside me. I couldn't help but smile as I started to gently stroke her hair. I felt the need to touch her, to caress her athletic frame, but I didn't want to wake her. "How did I get so lucky?" I said to myself aloud, however without realizing, I had just defeated my own purpose as the porcelain goddess began to shift in place. Half beside me, the other on top of me. I felt her start to yawn as her chest pushed further into my own. She wiped the sleep away from her eye.

"Did you say something, sweetie?" She asked, innocently. I scratched my forehead.

"Nothing," I started. "Just admiring you while you slept. I didn't mean to wake you." She gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"It's OK. I was sort of waking up anyway." Replied Asami. I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"I'm glad you have today and tomorrow off."

"I am, too." She cooed. "What time did you want to-"

"Ahh...he-he-hehhh~" I forcibly exhaled through my nose.

"What?" Asami said, pausing her movements.

"N-Nothing, just you," I felt my whole face turn red. "You...brushed up...against me." I felt my eyes return from the back of my head. Asami simply apologized, not knowing what to say. I moved my hand behind her, massaging her neck with my fingertips. "It's OK...It felt...good~" Asami relaxed back into me again.

"I didn't mean to. It was an accident." I pulled her face closer to mine.

"Sorry's for the weak." I stated matter-of-factly, but with a seductive upturn in my voice as I kissed her again. "We don't need to leave for another hour or so."

"That's good to know." said Asami, as she rolled onto her back. I crawled on top of her, slowly situating myself on her right thigh, lowering myself as I settled into our new, comfortable position. Who knew we would be a perfect fit. Literally.

"Would it be wrong of me to cancel me seeing my parents?" I playfully suggested, laced with false sincerity.

"YESSS..." Asami breathed out as she flicked my nose. I squinted my eyes shut in response. "You would be a horrible daughter if you did that." I started to half-close my eyes as I started to laugh with a goofy smile. "What's so funny?" Said a puzzled Asami. I continued to giggle at my own thoughts.

"The Avadaughter." I grinned bigger like an idiot.

"Dork~" she laughed, before breathing in heavily to let out a long sigh.

"What?" I asked. Asami stared at me for a few seconds, combing my locks with her fingers.

"You're just, so amazing."

"You are, too." Came my reply. Another light smile played on my lips before she leaned me in to kiss her. I got up out of bed to get changed, to which I received a wolf whistle. "Really?" I asked, turning around to cover myself with my pants from the waist down. Asami just propped herself up with her arm, staring at me in that catlike manner of hers. I half looked away with another shy smile, met with more blushing. I continued to get dressed and left for the bathroom to freshen up, still thinking about that sensation she gave me a few minutes ago.

I gathered the rest of my things from Asami's home and place them in the backseat of her car, then boosted myself with air to ride shotgun. Asami sighed. "There you go showing off again." She said, to which I replied by flexing my forearms upward as I looked away. The following laughter made my heart flutter again. I stopped to look back at her with my hands in my lap.

The ride didn't take too long, maybe only a half hour. My smile faded as we got closer to our destination. After a while, Asami broke the silence. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said.

"Korra, we've been over this before. You can talk to me, about anything." I breathed in sharply.

"Alright...I'm just scared, that's all." Asami parked the car in the large parking lot of the hotel. We stepped out and shut the doors.

"Why?" I gave her a 'what-do-you-mean-why?' look.

"I'm just not sure how my parents will react, about us." I shyly started to poke my index fingers together. Asami gave me a reassuring smile, once more.

"It'll be OK. We'll let them know when we feel it's right."

"We've only been together for a couple days!" I countered.

"Korra: It'll be alright." She brought her face close to mine, but not too close, as she rested her hand on my broad shoulder. I sighed a little in relief as I felt my inner tension melt away.

"Alright...Heerree we go." I sighed as I slung a small backpack over my shoulder, with a mid-sized carrier suitcase rolling behind me.

We went inside and made our way to the checkout counter to meet the concierge. "Greetings," he began. "What may I do for the two of you on this fine day?" Asami greeted him with a smile. I just stood there, arms across my midsection, pushing my lower lip out with the other one.

"Yes, we're meeting Korra's parents." She beamed.

"Senna and Tonraq. 4th floor. Room 443." I said, looking away, slightly.

"Oh, Avatar Korra! It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Right this way." He said as he retrieved our luggage and started for the elevator as Asami passed me while I stood still for a moment as she drew her hand through my hair once more. I briefly shot a gust of air to return the center bang into place above my forehead before I followed suit. The ride up to the proper floor seemed longer than it actually was. It wasn't any help that Asami kept flashing her eyelashes at me, but only made me more nervous. "..and here we are. It's just down the hall and to the right. 6th door on your right." We said our thanks as we grabbed everything and made our way to the correct room. When we arrived, I froze up. Asami squeezed my hand briefly as we exchanged glances. She was about to knock when the door opened.

"KORRA!" Bellowed the deep voice of my father. He gave me a bear hug and picked me off the ground.

"Ack! Daaad! Put me down." I half-shouted in embarrassment to which he complied. "Dad. You remember Asami?" He turned to greet the raven-haired woman.

"Of course. I didn't know you would be visiting us as well. This is quite the surprise!" He smiled.

"It's great to see you again, sir." She bowed in her well known and proper manner. I guess opposites really do attract, I thought to myself.

"Come in, come in! You can set your belongings by the table. We were just about to leave for lunch. You're both invited to come with. I won't take no for an answer." He said to us. A woman then came out from the bathroom, dressed in a somewhat fancy blue dress with a slit that started from her upper thigh. The woman gasped.

"Oh my...Korra, you look so cute with your new haircut." She said. I rubbed the base of my neck again.

"Thanks, mom." I blushed, looking away, but in Asami's direction.

About 10 minutes had passed when we arrived at the Chez Mouzafique d'Earth restaurant. We were quickly seated in a corner booth. My mother and I sat beside each other in the middle. Asami by my side and Tonraq mirrored on the other. We exchanged the typical banter that a family would have while we waited for our meal. "So," my mother started to continue the conversation. "How have you been, hun? I haven't seen you in so long." Said Senna, eager to hear about my adventures. I subconsciously twisted the noodles with my fork.

"Oh, you know: fighting a gang from the Red Lotus, taking down a power-hungry tyrant bent on national dominance. The usual." I shrugged, not really wanting to talk about it..."I learned how to metalbend." I added. Tonraq beamed another big smile.

"That's great!" He applauded, yet again to my embarrassment. "I'm so proud of you, Korra. You've become quite the strong woman. Just like I knew you would. I mean, you ARE my daughter." He finished, crossing his arms in confidence. I replied with a genuine smile as I looked towards him.

I bowed my head at my plate. "Thank you for that. Really, I mean it." Tonraq responded with a look of somewhat confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked, based on my previous reply.

"For everything. For looking at me and seeing me, as your daughter, and not as just the Avatar, and I say that to all of you." I stated as I panned around the dinner table, stopping at Asami, where I held my gaze for a few seconds longer, smile growing wider. Senna took her turn to speak.

"We were always proud of you, and even though there was no denying that you were the Avatar, we always held our memories of you as our daughter and what you've done as your own person." She then lowered her eyelids a little and smirked. "So, is there a 'Mr. Korra' in your life?" She said. I was so not ready for that yet. Not now. I involuntarily coughed out a bite of my food out as I tried to regain my composure.

"Wait, what? I mean, um..uhh...hmmm..." Great going, Korra, you knew it was a mistake to have Asami tag along.

"Take your time, Korra." Tonraq calmly and patiently spoke. "We can wait." I glanced at everyone wide-eyed, not knowing what to say.

"But I, umm...well, there is a, uhhh..." I pressed my hands onto the table in front of me, fingernails digging into my palms. I quickly looked at Asami, then returned my sight back to what was in front of me on the table again.

"Korra," Asami smiled. I looked back to her. She rubbed my back, trying to calm my nerves.

"What's the matter? Oh! You must be so in love with him!" Senna said. Tonraq still sat with his arms crossed, smiling a little. I felt the pit of my stomach throb against my lower abdomen. I was not feeling well. "Asami, do you know who Korra's dating?" She asked in a polite manner.

"Actually," no, Asami, please! "I do." No, no no no, no...She looked between my mother and I as I was frozen in my seat within our booth. She slowly moved her hand, forcing my own to open, then gently held it on the table in front of them. Fingers intertwined. My parents continued to smile, that is until Senna got the hint. Then that smile was gone. I then saw her eyes lower ever so slightly. "Fuck!" I thought to myself. "I still have the choker on! I forgot to take it off!

"Korra." She said. I hesitantly didn't move before responding by looking at her. Fright mixed with uneasiness written on my face. She slapped me. Hard. I jerked my head back towards Asami in pain. I didn't move for a few seconds. A short while later I raised my head up to where I was facing Asami. I saw her eyes grow as wide as they could. I didn't say anything. I then moved my head and body to look at my parents, more so at my mom. Both of them matched the facial expression that Asami had. "Korra, please, I just..." Senna started to say, to which Tonraq followed suit.

"Korra. Easy now." He said slowly, reaching toward me. That's when I realized. My eyes were glowing white. It quickly faded when I knew, as tears started to flow freely. My eyes returned to normal.

"You...you hit me." I said in shock.

"Korra, I..." I didn't wait for her to finish her sentence. I quickly got up and jumped over the table to the other side. I've had enough.

"The one thing. The ONE thing in my life that makes me truly happy, and you HIT me!" I shouted. Everyone was staring at our general direction by now.

"Korra," my dad started to say. "Your mother and I-" I snapped again.

"What?" I yelled again. "Are disappointed in me now? Guess I'm not the daughter you always wanted. Tonraq leaned back.

"That's...actually no-" I was outraged.

"Whatever, I'm done." I turned to leave. Senna calmly spoke again."

"Korra, pleas-" I spun around quickly and wore an expression of pure anger and threw it right at her. "I never-"

"Never what? Knew that your daughter was a freak? That the Great Chief Tonraq's only child and daughter is g-" I cut myself short.

"Now Korra, that's not wh-"

"Fuck you!" I muttered through gritted teeth. I started to airbend.

"Korra, wait!" Yelled Asami. I swung my arms overhead and made a short hop. I flew out the front door. I used a little too much strength as the gust of wind knocked me into a parked car on the other side of the street, setting off the alarm. I yelled after the impact, rubbing the crown of my head a little. I turned the Avatar State on my own free will as I shot fire from my fists and feet. I headed back to my apartment.

I arrived in no time at all, falling on top of my bed on my stomach. After a few minutes I felt Naga welcome me home by licking my hand. "Oh Naga," I cried. "At least you'll always love me." I said through steady sobs, that I didn't hear the shuffle of feet outside my door.

"She's not the only one that loves you."

"Asami." I stated, sitting up cross-legged, with one leg hanging from the side of the bed. I threw my arms around her in a loving embrace.

"As will I. Always."

"Dad!?" I said, releasing my hold on Asami, but still placed my hands on her shoulders. "Wha-..What are you doing here?" He turned to Asami.

"Would you be a dear and give us a few minutes, hun?" Asami only smiled before walking out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Dad..I'm sorry I acted like that." He waved his hand to quiet me.

"Now don't you start. You have nothing to apologize for." He said as he gently smiled at me. "Your mother and I still love you, just like we always have."

I started to cry again. "But dad, I yelled at her...She hit me." He brought a finger to my lips to calm me down again.

"Your mother," he breathed. "Your mother and I had a talk a while ago back at the hotel room. She doesn't care who you're with, as long as your happy. That's all that really matters, and I'm happy for you."

"But you...you didn't." I trailed off, believing that my dad had felt the same way.

"Korra, you're still wearing it." I blushed at my own awkwardness once more, rubbing the casing as I looked out the window. "I knew all along when you arrived." I turned back to look at him wide-eyed.

"You mean...You don't?"

"Nooo! Not at all." He smiled. I raised an eyebrow as a silent question. He brought his hand under my chin as he rubbed it with his thumb. "Just answer me this: Are you happy?" I furrowed my brow as I maintained eye contact.

"Yes. For once, I'm very happy. Ecstatically happy." I exhaled.

"Then why would I care any more beyond that?" He exclaimed. My flowing tears became like waterfalls.

"Oh daddy.." I bawled.

"Come on, my little tigerseal. Cheer up. You choose to live the life that you want. Not because of someone else." He said as he got up to leave. I followed suit but remained at the side of my bed.

"You haven't called me that in years." He turned around, raising his eyebrows.

"Well you haven't called me 'daddy' since you were six." I beamed a big smile at him as I gave him a bear hug.

"Oof!" He grunted. "Hey now, I may be three times your size, but I'm not like I used to be." I lowered my eyebrows.

"Dad, it doesn't take a skilled earthbender to know you're lying." I stated, flatly. He returned the hug.

"I need to get going. We're heading back home first thing in the morning." He patted me on the back. "I love you, Korra.'

"I love you too, dad." He gave me another reassuring smile before he left. Asami shortly returned soon after. My smile returned as my girlfriend tackled me, making me fall onto the bed. "Hey you, my little Fire Devil." I said.

"Fire Devil?" she asked. I sighed as I looked away.

"I really should work on my pet names." Asami moved my head back to look at her again.

"Nah, I think it's cute."

"You're cute." I said, all lovey-dovey.

"Shut up and kiss me." I giggled through my smile as I complied. What began as quick pecks turned into something more passionate. About an hour later of making out and heavy petting passed by before we stopped for the night. I ran my finger from Asami's lower abdomen up to above the spot between her chest.

"So," I said, as I twirled a lock of her hair with my fingertips. "What do you plan on doing tomorrow?" I asked, wondering what my girlfriend had in store.

"You." She quickly answered.

"What? I, uh. That is I would...ummm.." I gulped.

"Korra..." she said, cupping my cheek in her hand.

"Yeah?"

"I fucking love you."

"I know. I mean, I love you, too." I said as we kissed and called it a night. Asami was fast asleep, as I laid there, still awake. Thinking about what she had just said to me. I shrugged as I decided to think about it later. I shut the light off as I returned my hands to Asami's back, laying them on top of her hair as she rested her head on my chest.

"I can feel your heartbeat." She whispered. I stroked her hair in response before succumbing to sleep myself. Tomorrow will always be a brand new day.

-CHAPTER 4:-

The streets of Republic City were still as busy as the chase that was currently ensuing within the downtown district.

"Hurry Kide! She's gaining on us!" Said a scrawny yet nimbly agile Triad jumped onto a moving Satomobile after it had drove out of an alleyway and onto

the main transport road. His accomplice replying soon after.

"Yeah, yeah. I got here on time, didn't I?" The bulky driver had spoken to his thieving friend, sarcastically.

"Get back here!" I cried out to them. "You're not getting away that easily!" I then looked down at Naga and lightly patted behind her ear. Her training during

her puppy years made her know that I needed her to be safe and discontinue the chase. She slowed down enough so that I was able to hop off her back and onto the

street, forming ice around my fur boots as I elegantly waved my arms throughout the air, blading along the ground.

"This isn't good! She's gonna catch up to us in no time flat!" The first crook had said.

"Ugh, well I'll just -wait- who's her friend?" "Friend?" I said to myself in the back of my mind. I looked around, only to see what appeared to be a

young-looking firebender rocketing towards us from behind, but it wasn't fire trailing in his wake...it was ice. I tried squinting my eyes to get a better look at his face.

"Who...what are..."

"Enjoying the party...Avatar?" The young man had said to me as he blazed by me. All I was able to do in the next instant was widen my eyes, my mouth agape

to make an attempt to speak as he then smirked at me, spinning rapidly as shards of ice began to dance away from his body. I instinctively tried to shield myself

with my arms, blocking the shards as best I was able to manage, tripping over myself and skidded across the pavement. I brushed the chunks of ice off of my supple

body, but that's when I realized it wasn't just ice. It had raw chunks of earth hiddin within it.

I then saw him half-flip as he slowed down. His feet suddenly stopping his momentum as he threw his arms behind him, only to snap them outwards on either side

and then into somewhat of a circular motion. A large blade of air shot outward vertically, slicing the car in half. The larger of the two we were both chasing began

crawling out of the wreckage.

"C'mon! We gotta get out of this place! B-buddy?" He said, slowly turning his glance back to where the scrawny criminal had been sitting in the

passenter seat. He too, was also cut in half. "AAHH...AAHHHHHHH!" Was all he could manage to blurt out as he started to make a dash for the nearest alley. He

didn't get far when the mysterious and cocky 'hero' jumped right in front of him. "Wh-who a-are you-u..?"

The mysterious youth smiled at the sturdily-built thief who was sitting on the ground. "My name is Iora...and I think I have a fitting end in mine for one

such as you." Then, with that dark statement, the large criminal only managed to gasp in horror as Iora trembled his arms outward, then violently bringing his

forearms together in front of him, as two large slabs of earth shot upward, then towards each other...crushing the crook into a fine mess a few feet where they had

been standing from one another. That's when Iora's gaze turned from the disgusting heap back to me, as he slowly made his stride towards my location not far away.

I struggled to get up, but was not able to. I was only able to manage a bated breath. "What...what are you?" I asked, clearly witnessing another single person

that is able to bend at least 3 of the elements. I then began to feel the all too familiar nightmare happen to me, all over again as he spoke.

Iora: "Don't you know? The world-  
Zaheer: ...doesn't need you...  
Iora: ...anymore."  



	2. Ch 5: Giving In

-Chapter 5: Giving In-

Beads of sweat and tears streaked my face as my bangs clung to my forehead. Was that just a bad dream, or a vision?

"Don't you know? The world doesn't need you anymore..."

Those words were still fresh in my mind, as if they were being whispered directly in my ears. I quickly glanced around

my room to notice that Naga wasn't there. "She's probably sleeping with the airbenders." I thought to myself as the chills that

were shooting up and down my spine were beginning to get worse. I snatched my glider from the nightstand and jumped out

the window. I didn't want to be alone right now.

It didn't take long for me to reach the window that lead to Asami's bedroom. I quietly placed the glider against the wall as I made my way to Asami's side, sitting down in front of her as slowly as I could manage. She breathed in a bit louder

as I made myself comfortable in my position when she sighed contently. "Mmmhmm...Ko~rra~.." said Asami whilst within her

dream. I couldn't help but smile in response, nor could I prevent myself from running my fingers through one of her long

bangs. Asami slowly began to open her sleepy eyes at me, only to widen them for a split second to realize she was no longer

dreaming, and was actually seeing me in reality. Only that single look from her, and she could tell: "Korra? Did something happen?" I lightly smiled at her.

"I had another nightmare...but I think it was more of a vision." I replied as Asami sat up in the bed. She pulled me into

a loving embrace as she asked me about what had transpired, wiping a tear away as it trailed down my cheek as I spoke. Asami

couldn't help but be consoling towards me, as the loving girlfriend that she is. She scowled at the digital clock that sat on her

vanity stand.

"Ugh...It's two in the morning."

"Sorry. I didn't realize it was so late when I got here. I'm sure you've got a busy day today. I'll just-" Asami grabbed my

wrist.

"No," she pleaded. "you're right, it IS late, but I wouldn't feel right if I let you go back home now. So, stay with me."

I felt a lot more at ease in that instant. I began to wordlessly reply by getting in bed with her when she stopped me. "I'm sure

you wouldn't be comfortable wearing your usual attire to bed, so," Asami began as she was scanning the bedroom, "you can put

that nightie on, over there." She finished, pointing to the autumen. I responded politely, albeit groggily due to what had transpired before I came over. I tiredly walked over to the plush stool, grabbing the nightgown and headed for the bathroom.

Turning on the light as I arrived, I squinted my eyes as they adjusted. The smell of fresh perfume and potpurri permeating

my nose, which completed my feeling at ease and turned into another, much wanted, night sleeping with my girlfriend. I gently

stripped my clothes off and slipped into the silk, crimson dress over me, readjusting my breasts in an attempt to be more

comfortable, but barely managed to do so.

I slowly crept back into the bedroom thinking Asami probably went back to sleep, however, as always, she was busy

on her phone, gasping as she turned her gaze towards me. She set her phone back on the end table. "That looks really good on

you." She purred, biting her lower lip. I couldn't help but blush.

"Thanks." I replied sheepishly. "It's a little snug around my chest, though." I cupped the sides of my breasts to more

accentuate the fact. I turned the light on the table off as I made my way into bed. The sapphire moonlight being sufficient

lighting, encompassing the entire room in many shades of dark blue.

"Keep it." Said Asami, stroking my hair as she snuggled closer into my side, wrapping her arm across my waist. I

sighed contently as I absent-mindedly circled the small of her back with my fingertip, still wide awake from the night terror I

experienced. It seemed like an hour had passed, taking in the calmness of everything around me in this moment when my love

spoke again. "Still awake?" She whispered.

"...Yeah." I replied in kind.

"...I can't sleep, either." Asami spoke, breathing her warmth into the nape of my neck, giving off that familiar

sensation again...as well as another, elsewhere.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, innocently. Asami brought herself up to look into my eyes before kissing me

on the lips. It was light and sensual at first, which gradually became more heated and passionate. She pressed herself into my

body slightly as her thigh rubbed my clit, still kissing me. I involuntarily gasped a moan as I released the kiss and leaned my

head back into the pillow.

"I want to make love to you." I opened my eyes, tilting my head back to look at her as they returned from the back of

my head.

"I...I don't-I'm not..." I stammered. Asami bringing her finger to my lips.

"Korra...Let me love you. We've been together for 4 months now. I want you. I've wanted you for so long." I couldn't

help but feel guilty. Waiting for so long, just as I had made myself wait for years.

"'Sami, I know you do, but...I've never-"

"Do you trust me?" She whimpered. I didn't feel ready, and a part of me was scared, but part of me knew I wanted this

just as badly.

"...Of course I do." I answered as I looked deeply into her eyes.

Asami kissed me again, intertwining her hands with mine as she trailed down the side of my neck and along my

cleavage. I felt my breathing become heavier as I tightened my grip...This was amazing.

Daylight arrived faster than I had anticipated, no, rather faster than I had wanted. Leaning forward in an attempt to

get out of bed, I noticed the weight of Asami's arm wrapped around me. Not wanting to disturb her for a while longer, I lay

back down yet despite this, I failed.

"Morning, sweetie~" cooed Asami. I inhaled to suppress a joyful laugh.

"Morning, 'Sami." I replied, giving her a kind smile. After wiping a bit of sleep from my eyes, I kissed her forehead.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better...Thanks."

"So..." She continued. Always knowing whenever I needed to talk to someone or at the very least, HAD something on my mind.

"The nightmare I had last night. There was another Avatar...or, at least it seemed to be another one."

"What? That's impossible." She sat up as I leaned back down into my pillow. I stared at the ceiling.

"I know!...I know...but, it seemed more like a vision instead of a dream or nightmare."

Confused, Asami leaned closer towards me, stroking the neck-length strands of my hair. "So what does that mean? That this

'other Avatar' exists somewhere?"

"I don't know. I didn't recognize him. I most certainly have never met nor even seen him before."

"Maybe we can speak to Tenzin for some further insight. Maybe Jinora may have some kind of information on this sort of

thing as well." I sat up to look at her.

"Yeah, maybe you're right, but first..."

"Yeah?" asked Asami.

"I'm starving...!"

A short while after leaving Asami's new place in Republic City, we made our way back to Air Temple Island. The autumn leaves

were beautiful in their yellow, red and pink hues, creating a sea of pastel colors on the grassy hills underneath. Ikki and Jinora

were the first to greet us.

"Hey! It's Korra! Korra's back!" Shouted Ikki. "Hey Korra, how are you and Asami doing? What did you do in the Spirit World?

Did you see a lot of spirits? Were they evil or good? Did you still have your bending? Are you and Asami a cou-WAAAAAAUUUGGGHHH!"

Ikki said in her typical mile-a-minute, ecstatically charged demeanor before Jinora pulled her through a tempest back into the house

behind them.

"Thank you, Jinora." I gratefully praised the young airbender teen.

"Don't mention it." She replied. "Glad to see you again. Normally I would assume that you would want to talk to Dad about

something, however he's not here at the moment."

"Where is he? I, had something important I wanted to ask him."

"Oh, he's out further into Earth Kingdom territory, trying to straighten out some of the aftermath of what Kuvira had done."

Jinora said, as we started to walk towards the living quarters.

"Well, that's OK. We didn't really have anything else planned, so is it alright if we stayed here for a bit." Asked Asami.

Jinora turned to reply warmly. "Of course you can. You're both like family to all of us now. Actually if you don't mind, I'd

like to talk to Korra for a while. If you don't mind." She stated as she opened the door to one of the guest bedrooms.

"Oh...Well alright." Asami said in a somewhat confused tone. Jinora and I walked silently back outside towards the center of the

island.

"So what is it you want to talk about, Jinora?" I asked, quizically. Jinora looked to me, still facing forward as we walked.

"Actually, I was hoping YOU would talk to ME." I furrowed my brow at her.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked, sincerely.

"I know."

"Know...what, exactly...?" She didn't say anything after that. Only maintaining her previous expression of what she last said.

"Wait, are you already aware of the nightmare I had a couple nights ago?"

Jinora smirked slightly. "I wouldn't exactly call kissing Asami a nightmare for you~" I suddenly felt a pit in my stomach after

the realization, but thankfully it went away as soon as it had arrived. "Don't worry: your secret's safe with me."

"I'd appreciate that." I sighed, relieved.

"No problem. At the very least, it explains as to how your current aura is both indigo and bright pink." I continued to look at

her, confusion on my face. "One is related to your nightmare, or vision. The other is your strong feelings for Asami."

"OK..."

"So what happened in your vision?" We arrived shortly at what appeared to be a dense field of logs stuck into the ground as I

began explaining my ordeal. "I see. That IS very interesting, indeed."

"Any ideas of what it might mean?" Jinora looked onward in her train of thought.

"I honestly have no idea. I mean, I've read plenty of journals and other countless books as well as Dad, but nothing even close to

what may have resembled anything to multiple Avatars, other than past lives for the current one. However with today's technology, I'm sure

that would be the 'easy' guess. I'll be sure to let my dad know, and we'll look into it for you." I bent down and hugged her as I thanked her

for what little, yet valuable information she did have for the time being. "Say, interested in a game of Airball?"

"Thought you'd never ask." 


	3. Ch 6: Pain Hits Harder at Home

-Chapter 6: -

The rest of that day was mostly uneventful. Opal arrived shortly after the game with Jinora with information from their

scouting reports, and Bolin somehow caused an entire colony of vulture bees to attack him. 'Totally not his fault' I might add.

Other than that, Asami and I called it a day and went back to her place.

I woke myself up slowly, stretching my arms above my head as I yawned. I finally opened my

eyes to realize that my porcelain goddess had already left. "Guess I should go, too." I thought to myself, quickly changing into

my sweats and tank top and headed for the door with glider in hand. I headed for the window when I noticed a handwritten

note with perfect cursive ink attached to one of the panes of glass.

~~Morning, love. I had to leave early for a meeting today. I wanted to say this in person but I didn't want to wake you.

You looked rather cute clutching my pillow in your arms so I decided to leave you a small gift instead. ;) ;) Also, feel free to

leave out the front door. I have a spare key with me. See you soon! -Asami~~

I couldn't help but smile after reading the letter, feeling the familiar heat rise within my chest again as my heart began to

beat faster. After looking around the bedroom for a few short minutes, I only managed to feel confused as nothing around me

seemed to look like what Asami had referred to. I shrugged the thought out of my mind and figured I'd receive it later, one way

or another.

When I exited the mansion, turning around to secure the door, I was startled to hear a voice a few feet behind me.

"Hey there, Korra. Is Asami home?" Said a deep voice.

"Mako!" I gasped. "W-What are you doing here?" Startled, I placed my arms behind my back, glider still in hand. Mako

blushed at me.

"Asami and I were going to talk about the new designs for our street officers regarding the metalbending capabilities

today, but I assume she's not home now...Looks like you two had some fun, huh?" He asked, sincerely. I furrowed my brow at

him, not knowing what he meant when he lightly wiped my cheek with his thumb, showing to me the all too familiar shade of

maroon on it to me. I yanked Mako towards me and lowered my face to one of the large badges on his uniform shirt, and

noticed the large kiss mark tattooed on my face. I quickly wiped it away on the back of my hand and looked away in

embarrassment. Mako smiled. "Don't worry, I've known for a while now." He said in a hushed tone, but it only ended up

compounding my current state of mind.

"You what?" I asked. Mako continued to say that he managed to put all the pieces together, one by one, from how

Asami and I acted when we were around each other, to the subtle, stolen glances we would always try to manage to give and

get from between us, regardless of how many people were around.

"Anyway, I need to get back to HQ." He started. "Korra, if you need to talk about anything," Mako then glanced to the

side, "or if anything changes," he looked back to me, "I'll be there for you." My instincts became unnerved at that last

statement.

"Mako, I don't think anything is going to change between us...between Asami and I...and I want you to know that I

never meant to keep my relationship with her as a secret from you, or anyone, and also: It was never to get back at you for

anything. In fact, she and I-...sort of just happened." I only realized after the moment I had said that to him that our

relationship 'just happening' was, in all honesty, somewhat of a white lie, no matter how unintentional it truly was. Mako

rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know, but if-"

"Mako..." I raised my voice another octave. "I will never hurt her. Not like you did. Not like you have to me." I wasn't

meaning to be confrontational, but I was running on my gut feeling at this point. "But I want you to answer me something."

Mako looked confused as I walked past him. "Have you ever seen Asami naked?"

"W-w-what...?" He asked, bewildered at my question.

"Guess that's one thing that you and I don't have in common." I said matter-of-factly. I then spun my glider open and

flew away. Not before I twisted the earth beneath him into a sinkhole. "The nerve of that asshole." I stated as I flew high above

Republic City.

Traveling the skies, not having an exact destination, I caught a glimpse of the statue of Avatar Aang and had an idea.

Dipping my glider towards the statue's general direction, I made a B-line to the top, landing cleanly with only jogging a few

steps in order to lessen the impact on my legs. I set the glider down and took in the wonderful view laid before me. "Please,

please let this work." I said. As I sat down in a meditative stance, feeling my mind, body and spirit traversing into the

Spirit World, I found myself floating above a vast, dark blue ocean with the clear, midnight sky all around as far as I could see.

Looking everywhere for any particular sign that may appear, I started to feel the tinge of hopelessness. "Aang? Roku?

Kuruk?...Yangchen?...Anybody?..." I cried out in my desperation, tears threatened to cloud my vision. "...Please." Suddenly,

the incorporeal image of Avatar Yangchen materialized in front of me.

"Hello, young Avatar Korra." She said as her long, black hair and orange robes flowed in a heavenly and regal manner.

"I...I can't believe-...it's really you! I thought I lost every connection to my past lives all those years ago." I cried out in

surprise. Yangchen simply smiled warmly.

"Yes. Although it is true that your connections to us have been completely severed these past few years: Only now are

we just beginning to reach back to you." She said. "Although we are not currently capable of manifesting in the physical world

through you as our anchor, we are still a large part of who you are."

"But, I thought that because of what happened between Raava and Vaatu, I had lost you all forever." I looked down at

my feet as a scolded child would.

"That would only happen if you, or anyone, as the current Avatar, were destroyed while in the Avatar State." When she

said this, it hit me in the pit of my stomach, despite being told this during my Avatar training during my childhood. This fact

would always get to me, however. "Listen, Avatar Korra. In my short time connected to you once again, I fear that history may

repeat itself once more, with you." I looked back to her in a dread chill.

"What do you mean?"

"In my life, after I had completed my training, and finally became a fully-realized Avatar, I traveled back home to the

Southern Air Temple. When I arrived, I was greeted by everyone in celebration...but that joyous occasion shortly ended the moment

that night had fallen." As Yangchen said those words, the midnight oceanic landscape slowly drifted to the Air Temples of the

southern hemisphere, starting the first part of Avatar Yangchen's piece of her own personal history, and in turn, I guess you

could say it was a part of mine, too.

Yangchen and I were standing within one of the circular, outdoor gardens high above the clouds. The sky was mostly

clear, save for a few random clouds. Young airbender children were playing as an older woman, along with a much younger

man, looked onward. "This is shortly before the moment of my arrival, after I had fully completed learning how to bend fire."

I couldn't tear myself away from watching the children play their game of airball, and made me think of Jinora, Ikki and Meelo.

One of the kids tried to bicycle kick the ball, but didn't flip back fast as needed, and ended up landing on her back.

"Uunnhh...That hurt." The girl groaned.

"Haha, are you OK, Niha?" The younger man from before said, running to her side. The little kid rubbed her butt in

pain.

"Yeah...I'll be fine, Kian...Hey, who's that up there?" She asked. Her inquiry gained the attention of everyone involved,

Especially the older woman.

"It's Yangchen." She said, quietly, with a warm and gentle smile. Yangchen landed a few feet in front of the children,

only to become swarmed by them with hugs and numerous questions as they tackled them to the ground. A short while later, the elder

woman chuckled. "Alright now children, that's quite enough. I'm sure our Avatar would at the very least like some rest and relaxation."

With a few growns and whines, the kids ultimately obeyed their teacher and wandered off in random directions. "It's been so long, child.

We've all sorely missed you." She said, bowing in respect towards Yangchen.

"It's good to be back, Heiatra." Yangchen mirrored. "I'm finally home." She continued. As she looked back up at Heiatra, her

airbending master growing up, before Yangchen and anyone knew that she was the next Avatar, she noticed a slender airbending male about her

own age. "Dao!" She ran towards him, as his smile grew bigger and ran as well. They ran into each other, each with open arms, lifting into

the air in a small tornado as they collided with so much passion.

"Who's that?" I asked, albeit with much naivety that was shortly realized the moment the words escaped my lips.

"That," Yangchen paused, "was my boyfriend." I didn't respond. Instead opting to continue watching the scene displayed before me.

Later, as day turned to night, Avatar Yangchen and Dao were sitting outside on top of one of the Temple rooftops, staring into the stars.

A few more silent moments had passed before Dao broke the silence.

"So tell me. How was your training on your road to becoming a fully-fledged Avatar?" Yangchen breathed deeply.

"It was exhausting, but above all else, I enjoyed every bit of it." She said, looking towards her lover. He laughed lightly. The

tip of his blue arrow wrinkling on his forehead.

"I bet. I mean, I couldn't possibly imagine how it could be. Anything give you a hard time at all?" He replied. She looked downward.

"Yes. Fire seemed to be a much bigger obstacle than I had anticipated," she sighed, "but eventually, I overcame that as well. Normally

I would say that I have mastered each element, but it feels like I've only passed the basics."

"I understand how you feel. In a way, we're both master airbenders, but I too feel that I have so much more that I need to learn. To

do."

"I completely understand, love." She closed her eyes and breathed in heavily. "Spirits, how I've missed this place."

"I've missed you, just the same." He replied, placing his hand on top of hers. They spoke no more as they turned towards each other,

and shared their first, long-awaited kiss, after being apart for years.

Confused, I turned to Avatar Yangchen as the next memory began to play out. "I don't understand. Why are you showing me this?" I asked.

"Because, Korra," She turned to look at me, "this is the first time I have entered the Avatar State." All I could do was gasp at that

statement.

Amidst the laughing and yelling of the children continuing their game from the day before, Avatar Yangchen made her way down the long

staircase along the side of the meditation platforms, watching onward at the youths enjoying their friendly competition. "Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning, Avatar Yangchen!" The kids said in unison. Pausing just long enough to properly reciprocate her greeting all the same as

if they were in a classroom. Yangchen couldn't help but smile as she sat down on a nearby bench by a large fruit tree. She was always humble towards

all of them, regardless of the title of 'Miss' being changed to her more appropriate one. Mere minutes had passed when one of the girls ran over to her.

"Excuse me, Avatar Yangchen. Have you seen Monk Heiatra at all?" Yangchen gave a slight look of concern in response, yet was still kind

as to not rouse the same feeling she now had within the child.

"Hmm, no, I sure haven't. She may be further along in her years, but she STILL has the same amount of energy she had when she was first

teaching me my first lesson in airbending.

"Do you think something happened to her?" Said the young girl, playing with the frill of her shirt.

"Oh, I'm sure she's just fine, but I'll go see where she's at." Yangchen got up, brushed the girl's bangs away from her face, and walked up

the steps back to the temple grounds. It was only about twenty minutes when she reached the inner courtyard. Young sky bison were playing and chewing

on the rings. Yangchen walked over and petted one on the head. "I supposed you haven't seen Master Heiatra anywhere, have you, little one?" The bison

merely replied with a blank stare, then started to inhale in an irregular fashion. This however, didn't last long as Yangchen quickly earthbended a half-circle

of the ground to about her height as the bison sneezed all over it on the other side. Next, Yangchen checked the living and sleeping quarters, only

to see the Air Acolytes going about their daily business. "Where could she possibly be?" She wondered. She walked back outside and spun upward about

forty feet to one of the rooftops. Still, nothing. That's when she heard a scream.

"You? What are you doi-ungh..ACK!"

"Master!" yelled Yangchen, immediately bending a ball of air beneath her and glided down in the direction of the shrill voice of her old master.

Yangchen was not prepared for what she was about to see. No one could. "Hei-...Heiatra...No. No, no..No!" On the floor in one of the Monks' Quarters,

was Heiatra, dead, clutching a wooden necklace with two Air Nomad symbold engraved on it. Yangchen couldn't believe her eyes, but she knew she couldn't

turn a blind eye to this. Not as a fellow airbender, nor certainly as the Avatar. "Dao...How could you?" 


	4. Chapter 5 -- Give Your Heart A Break

-Chapter 5*: Give Your Heart A Break-

AUTHOR NOTE:  
Hi everyone!  
This chapter is the Rated M version of Chapter 5. Chapters with a * in the chapter's number will be the Rated M version of what would otherwise be the 'clean' version. So, for those who do not wish to read the more adult-oriented scenes but still want to read for the story: feel free to skip if you would prefer. You won't miss much to the original intent of the script or plot. ^_^ The rest of you: enjoy! ~3

Beads of sweat and tears streaked my face as my bangs clung to my forehead. Was that just a bad dream, or a vision?

"Don't you know? The world doesn't need you anymore..."

Those words were still fresh in my mind, as if they were being whispered directly in my ears. I quickly glanced around

my room to notice that Naga wasn't there. "She's probably sleeping with the airbenders." I thought to myself as the chills that

were shooting up and down my spine were beginning to get worse. I snatched my glider from the nightstand and jumped out

the window. I didn't want to be alone right now.

It didn't take long for me to reach the window that lead to Asami's bedroom. I quietly placed the glider against the

wall as I made my way to Asami's side, sitting down in front of her as slowly as I could manage. She breathed in a bit louder

as I made myself comfortable in my position when she sighed contently. "Mmmhmm...Ko~rra~.." said Asami whilst within her

dream. I couldn't help but smile in response, nor could I prevent myself from running my fingers through one of her long

bangs. Asami slowly began to open her sleepy eyes at me, only to widen them for a split second to realize she was no longer

dreaming, and was actually seeing me in reality. Only that single look from her, and she could tell: "Korra? Did something

happen?" I lightly smiled at her.

"I had another nightmare...but I think it was more of a vision." I replied as Asami sat up in the bed. She pulled me into

a loving embrace as she asked me about what had transpired, wiping a tear away as it trailed down my cheek as I spoke. Asami

couldn't help but be consoling towards me, as the loving girlfriend that she is. She scowled at the digital clock that sat on her

vanity stand.

"Ugh...It's two in the morning."

"Sorry. I didn't realize it was so late when I got here. I'm sure you've got a busy day today. I'll just-" Asami grabbed my

wrist.

"No," she pleaded. "you're right, it IS late, but I wouldn't feel right if I let you go back home now. So, stay with me."

I felt a lot more at ease in that instant. I began to wordlessly reply by getting in bed with her when she stopped me. "I'm sure

you wouldn't be comfortable wearing your usual attire to bed, so," Asami began as she was scanning the bedroom, "you can put

that nightie on, over there." She finished, pointing to the autumen. I responded politely, albeit groggily due to what had

transpired before I came over. I tiredly walked over to the plush stool, grabbing the nightgown and headed for the bathroom.

Turning on the light as I arrived, I squinted my eyes as they adjusted. The smell of fresh perfume and potpourri permeating

my nose, which completed my feeling at ease and turned into another, much wanted, night sleeping with my girlfriend. I gently

stripped my clothes off and slipped into the silk, crimson dress over me, readjusting my breasts in an attempt to be more

comfortable, but barely managed to do so.

I slowly crept back into the bedroom thinking Asami probably went back to sleep, however, as always, she was busy

on her phone, gasping as she turned her gaze towards me. She set her phone back on the end table. "That looks really good on

you." She purred, biting her lower lip. I couldn't help but blush.

"Thanks." I replied sheepishly. "It's a little snug around my chest, though." I cupped the sides of my breasts to more

accentuate the fact. I turned the light on the table off as I made my way into bed. The sapphire moonlight being sufficient

light, encompassing the entire room in many shades of dark blue.

"Keep it." Said Asami, stroking my hair as she snuggled closer into my side, wrapping her arm across my waist. I

sighed contently as I absent-mindedly circled the small of her back with my fingertip, still wide awake from the night terror I

experienced. It seemed like an hour had passed, taking in the calmness of everything around me in this moment when my love

spoke again. "Still awake?" She whispered.

"...Yeah." I replied in kind.

"...I can't sleep, either." Asami spoke, breathing her warmth into the nape of my neck, giving off that familiar

sensation again...as well as another, elsewhere.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, innocently. Asami brought herself up to look into my eyes before kissing me

on the lips. It was light and sensual at first, which gradually became more heated and passionate. She pressed herself into my

body slightly as her thigh rubbed my clit, still kissing me. I involuntarily gasped a moan as I released the kiss and leaned my

head back into the pillow.

"I want to make love to you." I opened my eyes, tilting my head back to look at her as they returned from the back of

my head.

"I...I don't-I'm not..." I stammered. Asami bringing her finger to my lips.

"Korra...Let me love you. We've been together for 4 months now. I want you. I've wanted you for so long." I couldn't

help but feel guilty. Waiting for so long, just as I had made myself wait for years.

"'Sami, I know you do, but...I've never-"

"Do you trust me?" She whimpered. I didn't feel ready, and a part of me was scared, but part of me knew I wanted this

just as badly.

"...Of course I do." I answered as I looked deeply into her eyes.

Asami kissed me again, intertwining her hands with mine as she trailed down the side of my neck and along my

cleavage. I felt my breathing become heavier as I tightened my grip, watching her. I then felt her hands slip underneath the red silk, massaging my nipples with her mouth. "Oohh~" I cooed, lifting my chest a little. Asami began to sit up. Her finger hooked

the tight fabric between my firm breasts, forcing me to situp and in tow. She wasted no time taking the nightie off and tossing it aside, staring into me in that catlike manner she knows I love. I watched as she shifted the comforter around, revealing to me that she was already naked herself. I couldn't help but take in the sight of her attractive body, her soft, porcelain skin, her

beautifully pink nipples. I started to lean in when she pounced into me, sucking and kissing my tits. "Ah~!" I cried out in

pleasure, arching my back. I felt my eyes roll back in my head once more. I brought my arm around the back of her neck as I

gently rocked back and forth to her own undulating motions. "Mmm, yeahhh~" I uttered, gripping my boob as she continued to

suck as the smacking sound turned me on even more.

"You like that~?" She said. I was only able to nod my head as the heat of her passion had me in a drunken stupor.

Without another word, she crawled back on all fours, stopping only when she had her face just mere inches from my sex. She

breathed in my scent heavily before kissing the lips. I felt my mouth open wide in an involuntary response.

"Uunnh." Uttered another ecstasy-filled response, feeling my panting quicken even more when I felt her warm tongue

playfully caress my soft clit. "Ah-ah-ah-ah~" I cried out in a mix of love, lust and longing. I laid back down as Asami slipped a

a finger into my pussy. Asami continued to suck on and playfully chew my lips as I felt my inner thighs dampen while she

returned her attention to massaging my boobs in a circular motion. I couldn't help myself as I fucked her face when her tongue

began to enter me deeper than before. "Mmm-mm-mm-ye...yeahh oh fuck...fuucck. Oh 'Sami-fu..Don't stop-oh fuuuucckk~" I

cried out. I couldn't help it as I was enjoying myself. I felt my labia widen even further as Asami began to fuck me harder with

three fingers, continuing pounding me with her finger-fucking even faster than when she began, deeper and deeper when it

happened. "UUNNNHH..." I couldn't help but reciprocate to her touch. It was like an addictive drug that I could no longer live

without. I cried out a small breath of fire towards the ceiling as another orgasm hit me. I bit my lip to end the unwanted

bending. Asami ever so slowly pulled her hand away to crawl back on top of me. I wanted her so, so bad. I looked deep into her

emerald eyes as I brought my hand behind her neck and hungrily shoved my tongue in her warm, inviting mouth. My hardening

nipples gently scraping her sexy frame. She lustfully returned the favor as she started to hump my crotch, gradually going

faster as neither of us refused to break our loving gaze. We were both panting and moaning louder and louder as our bodies

became more and more slick with sweat, positioning my lower legs to either side of Asami's hips when her fucking became

more intense, our clits rubbing vigorously together as her cunt made out with mine. "Oh my spiri-YESSS~...Don'-DON'T STOP!" I

moaned as her fucking started causing me to climax, staring at her bouncy tits swaying up and down while she was taking me,

while my boobs moved in sync. A few more minutes had passed in this position until I just couldn't control myself any longer,

and felt myself cum all over her cunt. Asami collapsed over me in exhaustion, panting loudly in my ear while she buried her

face in the nape of my neck. I wrapped my arms around her, breasts pressed against hers as the contact of her erect nipples

kissing my own felt so electric down my spine.

Then she moved her hand back between my legs, fucking me hard with her hand, her fingers swiftly moving in and

out from inside me. I screamed in sheer lust, mixed with pain. I arched my back as far as I was able to. My hands gripping her

toned shoulders as tightly as I could muster. I felt my hymen break. Asami had taken my virginity. I screamed a silent scream in

my mind at both the pain and the pleasure. Eyes rolled back as far as their limit would allow, before collapsing into the bed

again, panting and gasping for air. I looked at my lover longingly as she licked my cream off her fingers in one, fluid motion. I

closed my eyes as breathing was catching up with me while Asami returned snuggling at my side, legs wrapped around each

other.

"I love you, Korra." She cooed.

"I...love you too, 'Sami." I breathed. We continued to kiss and caress each other a few minutes longer until sleep

finally took a hold on Asami. Her leg wrapped around my hips. Her arm around my waist as she snored a little. The scent of sex

within the room was so intoxicating...so addicting. I glanced over at the clock. It read 4:39am. I turned back to kiss my lover's

forehead before falling to sleep. 


End file.
